onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Coribou
|debut = Rozdział 600; Odcinek 519 |affiliation = Piraci Caribou |previousaffiliation = Fałszywi piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza (tymczasowo) |occupation = Pirat; Kapitan |alias = Rozkrwawiający (返り血 Kaerichi) |age = 29 lat |status = Aktywny |birthday = 2 maja |height = 250 cm |blood type = XF |bounty = 190,000,000 |japanese voice = Kōhei Fukuhara }}Coribou jest kapitanem załogi Caribou razem z jego bratem - Caribou. Znany jest z zabijania żołnierzy Marynarki. Był na archipelagu Sabaody w czasie ponownego spotkania załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza. Waz z Caribou i innymi sławnymi debiutantami dołączył tymczasowo do fałszywych Słomkowych. Nagroda za jego głowę wynosi 190,000,000, czyniąc go częścią Supernową. Wygląd Coribou jest bardzo dużym, okrągłym mężczyzną wyglądem przypominającym jajko, góruje nad swoim bratem jak i resztą załogi. Jego nogi są dość chude i cienkie w porównaniu z resztą ciała. Ma ciemne usta i kręgi wokół oczu, a na głowie nosi jaszczurkę, pełniącą funkcję jego "włosów", z ogonem wyglądającym jak pęczek, obejmujący prawą część twarzy. Nosi ciemne spodnie i ciemne buty, lżejszą koszulę z luźnymi rękawami i falbanami ze znakiem krzyża liliowego na klatce piersiowej. Coribou wydaje się być również ciągle spoconym. Osobowość lewo|mały|220x220px|Coribou patrzący w złą stronę. Coribou wydaje się być obojętnym na rzeczy znajdujące się wokół niego. Czy to dlatego, że jest głupi, ma zły wzrok, zbyt boi się spojrzeć na swojego brata lub jest to jego swoisty nawyk, nie wiadomo. Patrzył w złą stronę, gdy odpowiadał na pytanie swojego brata o rozmazywaniu placu krwią Marynarzy. Jest również posłuszny Caribou, od razu zaczął kopać grób dla żołnierzy Marynarki, by pochować ich żywcem bez pytania i bez oznak współczucia i litości. Ma w zwyczaju nazywać Caribou "bro-bro" (兄助, anisuke). Jest też zawsze bardzo nerwowy i stale się jąka i poci, co mogłoby sugerować, że boi się swojego brata. Mimo to jest on jednak bardzo lojalny wobec Caribou, widać to kiedy on i reszta załogi odbywa podróż do bazy Marynarki w celu uratowania go, a jeszcze bardziej, gdy Caribou porzucił swoją załogę dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, a Coribou był nadal czuły w stosunku do niego. To dlatego, że ich babcia kazała im się dogadać i karała ich za walkę między sobą, pozostawiając na ich głowach bandaże, co widać we wspomnieniach Coribou. Historia mały|220x220px|Coribou i Caribou ze swoją babcią. Gdy Caribou i Coribou byli małymi dziećmi, ich nieżyjąca już babcia powiedziała do nich, aby zawsze trzymali się razem i kochali choćby nie wiem co. Pomimo że jego brat nie był opiekuńczy, Coribou wziął sobie te słowa do serca. Pewnego razu, Coribou i Caribou stali się piratami i zyskali reputację zabójców Marynarzy. Fabuła Saga Wyspa Ryboludzi Akt Powrót do Sabaody W końcu braciom udało się dotrzeć na Archipelag Sabaody, gdzie sprzymierzyli się z Fałszywymi Piratami Słomianego Kapelusza. Po raz pierwszy widziani w gaju 46, punkcie spotkania aliantów w raz z kilkoma kapitanami piratów. Caribou zauważył szpiegujących ich żołnierzy Marynarki, po czym kazał Coribou zakopać ich żywcem, a posłuszny brat zaczął kopać dół. Obydwoje zostali jednak powstrzymani przez Fałszywego Luffy'ego, który rozkazał im przestać. Po czym słuchają przemówienia Fałszywego Pirata. Później zauważyć można było Coribou razem ze swoją załogą kopiących groby dla Fałszywych Piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza. Mówił, że ciężko mu kopać, na co Caribou odpowiedział, że to wszystko przez korzenie znajdujące się pod ziemią. Było to widać obserwując Słomkowych Kapeluszy płynących na dno oceanu powlekanym statkiem. Akt Wyspa Ryboludzi lewo|mały|220x220px|Coribou i reszta załogi (oprócz Caribou) po zniszczeniu ich statku. Piraci Caribou szybko dogonili Słomkowe Kapelusze. Caribou zeskoczył na Thousand Sunny. Coribou i reszta załogi obserwowali wszystko ze statku, którego ciągnęła Mohmoo. Uciekła ona w strachu po rozpoznaniu Luffy'ego, Nami i Sanji'ego pozostawiając Caribou na Thousan Sunny. Coribou i pozostali byli zdezorientowani, nie wiedzieli dlaczego Mohmoo tak nagle odciągnęła ich od statku Słomianych. Gdy Słomkowe Kapelusze spotkały Krakena, Coribou i reszta jego załogi wrócili po Caribou. Niestety Kraken uderzył w nich, niszcząc doszczętnie ich statek, pozostawiając ich płynących w górę na powierzchnię. Gdy widziano ich po raz ostatni, Zoro stwierdził, że przypominają meduzy płynące w górę, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Caribou. Coribou i jego załoga przeżyli spotkanie z Krakenem. Po czym po raz kolejny pokryli swój statek powłoką i udali się na dno oceanu. Po odnalezieniu wyspy ryboludzi, skontaktowali się z Caribou informując, że dotarli do portu. Saga Piracki Sojusz Mini Akt: Kehihihihi Caribou w Nowym Świecie mały|228x228px|Coribou zostaje opuszczony przez swojego brata. Jak Jinbe podróżuje po powierzchni z Caribou jako więzień, Piraci Caribou przechwytują go. Przed odzyskaniem brata przez Coribou, Jinbe wychodzi z łodzi i wyciąga go z dala od statku Piratów Caribou. Caribou i reszta w końcu dotarli na powierzchnię Nowego Świata i docierają do bazy G-5, gdzie Caribou ma zamiar zostać spalonym na stosie przez Yarisugi'ego i jego ludzi. Coribou staje do walki z Yarisugi'm zaraz po odpaleniu armat. Po odparciu Yarisugi'ego zmniejszają natarcie dział i ratują Caribou. Coribou i jego załoga została później pokonana przez Marynarzy z G-5. Jednak Caribou udaje się uciec i zabiera ze sobą swój statek piracki, pozostawiając w tyle własną załogę. Coribou i Piraci Caribou prawdopodobnie uciekli z bazy G-5, kradnąc jeden z ich statków. Później przybyli na wyspę, na której znajdował się Caribou. Coribou szybko objął swojego brata, ponieważ tak jak mówiła do nich ich babcia, bracia powinni być zawsze razem. Piraci Caribou postępują znowu według rozkazów Caribou, który podał się za przywódcę rewolucjonistów jako Gaburu. Następnie staje do walki ze Scotch'em i jego ludźmi. Po czym Caribou zniszczył fabryki, a jego załoga świętuje. Uroczystość nie trwała jednak długo, ponieważ zostali zaatakowani przez X Drake'a. Wkrótce potem zostali pokonani razem z rewolucjonistami przez Supernovę. Piraci Caribou są w szoku, później gdy babcia Gaburu pojawia się przy jego grobie ujawniając, że wiedziała iż prawdziwy Gaburu nie żył przez cały ten czas. Moce i Umiejętności Coribou jest podobno przerażającym piratem, któremu wraz z bratem udało się dotrzeć do Archipelagu Sabaody, a ich sława wynikała z zabijania żołnierzy Marynarki. Był na tyle silny, aby przetrwać 3000m poniżej poziomu morza i jakoś dostać się z powrotem na powierzchnię nie odnosząc żadnych poważnych ran. Broń Nosi ze sobą łopatę, którą najwyraźniej używa do kopania grobów dla ludzi, których jego brat nazywa "grzesznikami", gdy zostanie o to poproszony. Używa jej również do walki między innymi z marynarzami bazy G-5. Podczas jego próby ataku na Słomkowych Kapeluszy, Coribou jest widziany trzymając w rękach Kartaczownicę Gatlinga. Jednak, jak jego statek został zaatakowany przez Krakena, zanim miał szansę na atak, jego sprawność w posługiwaniu się bronią i jej siła ognia nie zostały pokazane. Gatling Coribou ma nieco inną konstrukcję w mandze i anime. CoribouGGmanga.png|Gatling Coribou w mandze. Coribou's Gatling Gun.png|Gatling Coribou w anime. Główne Walki * Piraci Caribou kontra Marynarka (wiele razy) * Piraci Caribou kontra G-5 (okładka) * Coribou kontra Yarisugi (okładka) * Piraci Caribou kontra Scotch (okładka * Piraci Caribou kontra X Drake (okładka) Ciekawostki * Wszyscy inni członkowie jego załogi (oprócz jego brata) przypominają go kształtem ciała i fryzurą. Referencje Nawigacja de:Coribou en:Coribou fr:Coribou Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Piraccy kapitanowie Kategoria:Piraci Caribou Kategoria:Postacie z North Blue